Breakeven
by Kimberlli
Summary: Brooke Davis just wants what ever friends have. Love. Happiness. Children. Success. But, what happens when the boy she wants it with, seems more like the boy she never wanted. Set in S7.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this while watching Tonight's episode, Now You Lift Your Eyes To The Sun(7.09). Julian is pissing me off and Millicent is becoming Alex. Which I do not like at all. And, I miss Peyton. She would put that bitch Alex in her place. Or Rachel(I hope she does it) The Title is after the song by the Script, Breakeven. It sort-of ties in to the story.**

* * *

She said she never was late with her period before. But, that was a lie. Brooke Davis remembered every time she was late. Because it was with him.

Lucas Scott meant a lot to people in Tree Hill. To Peyton, He's her husband and Father to her child. To Haley, a best friend and Brother-in-Law. To Nathan, A half-Brother and best friend. To Mouth, Childhood best friends. Dan Scott, The bastard child who he would never admit that came out better than the one he raised.

But to Brooke Davis, he was the one who she could look back and count those moments that shaped who she was. From being naked in the backseat of his car to playing engaged couple in New York. She smiled the most around him. She smiled whenever he spoke to her. She missed Peyton. And, Sawyer. And those sarcastic ass things she needed the Blond to tell her.

Once again, she wasn't pregnant. She wondered if Lucas would've took her up on her proposition, would she be the one with the little Sawyer. Or maybe, be the mother to Sawyer's big brother or sister. She could Picture it all. A little girl with her Chocolate brown locks, her dimples and those little precious blue eyes of Lucas.

Brooke Davis wanted her piece of Happiness. But, Julian Baker doesn't get that. Julian Baker can't see that Alex is playing him. Julian Baker, the man who she thought used to get her, doesn't get her at all. And all Brooke Davis wanted was her Blondes back and even that bitch Rachel.

* * *

**So, Did you guys like it? I may make it a short little chapter story. I wouldn't make it a Brucas like I want to cause I want to either repair Brulian or give Brooke a life with someone else, who is already on the show. *HintHint***


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Thanks for all of your reviews. Yes, I may make this story a little Brooke/Mouth. But, I'm slowly inclining towards making it a Brulian.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but If I did.. Well, I would be looking at Jeyton, Naley and Brooke being happy and having kids with either Lucas or Julian.

* * *

**Brooke Davis laid back on her King sized bed, missing the "king" that she liked to have beside her. He was off with Alex, working on her script. He didn't even notice that she was drowning her sorrows in a gross glass of Whiskey and Coke. Why was it gross? It was her Mom's drink of choice whenever she wanted to forget that Brooke was around. And all she wished that she was tonight was the **_**Old **_Victoria Davis.

Victoria Davis wouldn't let a guy like Julian get close to a girl like Alex Dupree. Victoria would've ripped his head off and then, took him for all he was. Sure, Brooke's parents stayed married for years, but they were just together due to a marital agreement. If they stayed married throughout Brooke's high school graduation, Victoria walked away with a cool $25.5 million. Instead of the $5 Million she agreed for in the pre-nup.

Brooke was now walking to her bathroom, she needed some aspirin to kill the head ache that wouldn't just go away. Was it anger with Julian? Or with Alex? Or with Rachel?, the redhead who she hated at the moment but, so desperately wanted to talk to. She looked in the mirror to see her sad eyes looking back at her. She uttered in a raspy, tear-stricken voice,

"Why can't you be the _**girl**_ who gets the _**Boy**_ and the _**Baby**_, Brooke Davis?"

She looked in the cabinet for her aspirin, but instead she grabbed her birth control. She had the months worth of birth control, untouched. But alas, no baby. No Nothing. She tossed the pink case in the trash and walked out to her bedroom.

Brooke Davis always hated being upset. She used to have Peyton to crawl into bed or on the couch with, and eat a pint of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream while hearing about some little Indie band that excited Peyton, so it made Brooke happy to see her blonde friend smile. But now, it was just she. Just Brooke. She didn't want to crawl in bed with ice cream. That was a Brooke and Peyton thing. And, there was no Peyton, So no ice cream.

Instead, she sat at her work desk in the living room. Sketching away. After Millie, who for some reason she thought was either High or Drunk, who ruined the new dress, she had to make a new one.

She sketched a black ball gown that stopped just at the ankle to show off a shoe. The gown was draped and she went in to add a little gold trimming around it. Left herself a note to look for "A shiny, but cotton-y fabric."

Brooke Davis felt asleep at 2 A.M, Julian Baker nowhere in sight. Head on her work desk, mascara run down her cheeks, She couldn't take this anymore.

She wasn't going to play the game of Victoria and Richard Davis. Two people who stayed together not over love, but of some third-party reason.

Brooke didn't want to be with Julian because she loved him. She wanted to be with him because they loved each other. Because they saw each other everyday and showed their love to one another. But nope. All she had was her lonesome, while Julian probably got to see Alex naked again. And if Brooke's little mind-trips were correct, he was doing a lot more.

More so, she made a mental note to talk to Millie. That girl was looking a bit too little draped all over Mouth. And, work it out with Rachel. Maybe do a cam meeting with the Blondes'. After all, what would Peyton think of Brooke not using that going-away present?

She let a smile escape her lips as she dreamt of making herself happy. Not the self in the relationship with Julian, but Brooke Davis. Woman, 24 and Dimple-smiled.

* * *

**I'm gonna try to make each chapter longer with time. Or atleast make it this long. I love your reviews and if you have any ideas, you can shoot those into a review too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but If I did.. Well, I would be looking at Jeyton, Naley and Brooke being happy and having kids with either Lucas or Julian.

* * *

**Julian Baker with sullen eyes walked through the doors of the home he shared with his girlfriend, Brooke Davis. He couldn't believe that he spent Three hours trying to talk Alex down from a "relapse." He was angry for not listening to Brooke who tried to warn him about Alex and her behaviors. But, he was angry with himself for not believing her and choosing Alex over her.**

**He looked down at the small brunette who was sound asleep at her work desk. He walked closer to her and observed her. Still in her dress from the club and tears all over her face. He smirked and let out a sigh, he knew it was his fault. He picked her up, and carried her up the stairs to their bedroom.**

**As he laid her down on the bed, he knew that she was going to need some sort of Tylenol in the morning for her headache. She was pounding down a whiskey and Coke at the bar, her mother's favorite type of a drink. He walked into the bathroom, looking into the medicine cabinet, taking the bottle of pills. He was about to close the cabinet when the mirror reflected a little pink disc in the trash. He leant down, picked it up and observed it. **

"_**a whole month's worth of birth control."**_** He muttered softly to himself. He definitely needed to talk to Brooke.**

* * *

**Brooke scratched her messy bedhead as she awoke. She patted the spot next to her, and felt nothing. She had the worst thoughts wash over her, but they all melted away when Julian appeared in the doorway with a little tray and food. He did his stupid little grin that made Brooke forget what he did. Or atleast, postpone it until after breakfast.**

**He sat beside her, placing the tray over her. He smiled, "I made your favorites, French Toast with powdered sugar with just a little bit of honey on top, an egg white omelet with cheddar cheese and.. A glazed donut from the bakery down town." He let off another smile, which to Brooke meant trouble.**

**Brooke started on her donut, he got her favorites just about right. But, she just smile and whispered a small, "**_**thanks.**_**" **

* * *

**The twosome was downstairs on the couch. Brooke now in a White tank top and blue jeans, Julian in a black v-neck and gray jeans. She sighed as Julian uttered off about her birth control,**

"**And, why didn't you tell me you wanted to try for a baby Brooke? Why do you think I'm **ready for one?"

Brooke pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to bit down the tears that were coming. Julian didn't want kids. When she so desperately wanted one now. She wanted a kid to be able to grow up a year behind Sawyer like she and Peyton. She wanted a little girl to be the Brooke to Sawyer's Peyton or the Lucas Scott to Sawyer's Haley James. But, Julian didn't want that. And that crushed her.

"So, you don't want kids?" she asked Julian with tears slowly becoming evident.

"Not really Brooke, not now. My career is finally getting started, My Dad LOVES this new script with Alex. I can't be here in Tree Hill with you and a kid, while trying to produce a movie in L.A." He told her, finally releasing the truth. He disliked Tree Hill because there was too much history, too much that he didn't fit into. And, he hated it.

"So, you would choose L.A. over being here with me and your kid?" She asked, tears flowing freely. Julian tried to utter a response but Brooke interrupted him, "You know what, I thought that **WE **were pregnant this week. And, I was so excited. Cause it would've made us better, that would've made **Me **happy. But, you don't want me to be happy at all. You hang out around Alex all the time. Where do I fit in? When can we have time? I basically threw myself at you, and you had me cover up. That was not fair to me at all." Brooke ranted, breathlessly with her tears just flowing down her face. She gasped for breath and looked over at Julian.

"What does this mean for us?" She asked.

Julian who took in every word Brooke said was mad again. At himself for ignoring Brooke. At himself for not knowing that Brooke wanted to even try for a child. And at Her, for not being honest with him. "I say we try to make us better. I'm done with Alex. She lied about being steps away from a relapse, her coke vial was empty and I sat there for **hours **with her. Trying to talk her down."

Brooke chuckled harshly, wiping the tears from her face. "She's not using coke. She's just a crazy manipulative bitch who wants to keep you from me." She let her thoughts run for a moment, "Millie did seem out of it yesterday. And, she has been hanging out with Alex." She hit Julian's arm and laughed, "Oh. Alex and her stupid bad habits rubbed off on Millie. But, I'm gonna stop her before she gets like Rachel, Who I'm going to talk to soon. Apologize. Maybe." she smiled as she threw her jacket over her shirt. She pecked Julian on the cheek. "Dinner? You cook." She walked out, leaving Julian smiling at her.

"God, I love that crazy woman."

* * *

**Did you like it? Please leave reviews!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but If I did.. Well, I would be looking at Jeyton, Naley and Brooke being happy and having kids with either Lucas or Julian.**

* * *

"Ugh, that BITCH." Brooke shouted as she threw her handbag on the couch, hitting Julian without even noticing it. "Millie got arrested for a D.U.I and GUESS WHAT?!" she yelled out towards Julian, "She was high on coke and I bet it was Alex's idea to introduce Millie to that environment."

Julian chuckled as he sat Brooke's purse on the coffee table, looking up at the clearly angry woman. While he knew that Alex had some issues and especially issues with drugs, he couldn't believe that she turned Millie out. Instead he just smirked, "I made Three-Cheese Ravioli with pasta sauce and some garlic bread. Then for desert, your favorite Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream."

Brooke scrunched her hands together in anger but then she let out a smile towards Julian, "And how was your day?" she said making it towards a seat in the dining area.

Julian rattled through the dishes as he told Brooke of his day of revising his script with Alex, starting his own script and e-mailing some old backers from Lucas' film.

* * *

Brooke walked up to the Naley household the next morning, wanting to see her favorite godson. Or as Jamie says, _your only godson_.

She knocked on the door to be greeted with a face she didn't expect to see, but made her happy anyways.

"!" The excited bouncy and tanned, Peyton Sawyer shouted.

".God. I have a lot to tell you." Brooke said as she went in.

_This is even better than seeing Jamie right now. Oh Julian, I will have to take a rain-check on dinner tonight._ She thought as she smiled at Peyton.

* * *

**I know Short. I'm blocked at the moment. Maybe due to the lack of seeing OTH and all that jazz. I was bawling with Brooke last week. My story will take a similar turn though.**


	5. Author's Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if someone wants to buy it for me, I'd really love it. However if I owned it, Peyton would be married to Jake, Naley would have a less-annoying kid(Sorry, but that kid ANNOYS me every week,) Quinn would seem more interesting, Dan Scott would've re-ran for mayor, and probably won because I see Tree Hill having a lot of wackos who would vote for him again, Clay would stay the same, Mouth would have his dreams, and Brooke would be happily married to Julian with kids. And Lucas, would be married to Lindsay (Sue me, I liked them together.)**

******

* * *

**

**Author's Note**

**So, I'm rambling through my account and I've decided to revive some stories, and this is one of them! (Cheering can start now, FYI.) So, I'm gonna start updating a bit more and although my updates may go from once a day to once every two-weeks, it's just because I don't want to give less-than-stellar updates. And re-reading this, I can see I need to put in A LOT of work with my ideas.**

**So thanks for sticking with me, and be on the look out for some new chapters!**


End file.
